


Hybrid Pandemic

by the_mad_queen



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, More characters to be added, ah hybrids au, probably, rt hybrids au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-01-18 10:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 16,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1424542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_mad_queen/pseuds/the_mad_queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a strange turn of events the worlds population has been turning into half-human, half-animal hybrids. Leaving everyone in a state of unnerve at the seemingly harmless pandemic. - Discontinued - Looking for someone to continue it -</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. “For fuck sakes, Gavin, you’re burning up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Based on tumblr user padalickingood's Rooster Teeth Hybrid AU.
> 
> I've been very much in love with this AU for a very longtime, and I started posting this story in Tumblr, so why not post it here as well. 
> 
> So this is the first chapter, and there will be many more to come.

Geoff sat at his desk in the small office that held the Achievement Hunters on this unusually quiet day; with Ryan at his desk in the warehouse, Jack out helping Burnie with something and all three lads quietly working at their computers.

 

He looked down at the Big Book of Let’s Plays, which was really just a notebook filled with half-drunken post-it notes, trying to decide which they should do next.

Hopefully one with little to no building.

But it didn’t seem any of those ideas were flowing.

"Hey Gav," He said, turning around to look at the lad. "Feel up to a Let’s Build tonight?"

He waited for a response from the Brit, but realized none were coming.

"Gav?" He asked again, and got up to walk over to him. "Gavin?" He said again, now standing right behind him.

He still didn’t get a response.

"God damn it, Gavin!" He reached down and shook Gavin’s shoulder, shocking him out of his trance.

"Geoffrey! Don’t do that!" He nearly squawked.

"Well, fuck Gavin. Answer me next time." Geoff swore. "You didn’t even turn."

"Sorry, I didn’t notice you were talking to me."

“I’ve been shouting at you, dude.”

"Yeah, he said your name like 10 fucking times." Ray joined in.

“Oh, I guess I’m just a bit out of it, huh?” He said, shrugging. His eyes looked tired, and he looked a bit flushed.

“I’ll fucking say.” Geoff said, reaching a hand out to cup Gavin’s forehead. “For fuck sakes, Gavin, you’re burning up.”

“Oh, really?” He said, feeling his own forehead. “Yeah, that probably figures, I really don’t feel well at all…”

"Well why the fuck did you come to work? You could have stayed home."

"I felt fine this morning." He shrugged.

“‘Might be food poisoning.” Michael added. “I’m really not feeling so great right now either.”

"Well we all ate the same pizza at lunch, and I feel fine." Ray shrugged.

“I don’t think so either.” Gavin added. “It’s not just a stomach thing.

Every bone in my body is aching, and my back feels like someone beat it with a hammer.” He said, rolling his shoulders.

"Must just be a bug going around." Geoff said, grabbing his keys off his desk. "Come on Gavin, you’re not staying here sick, that’s for sure. Last thing we need if you passing out or puking or something."

Gavin got up slowly, grabbing his things.

"I can drop you off too, Michael, if you’re not feeling well." Geoff offered.

"Nah, I need to get this down in time for tomorrow." He said, gesturing to the Rage Quit he was editing. "If I get any worse I’ll just get Lindsey to run me home."

“Alright, but if you throw up, don’t do it in here. I don’t want it smelling like vomit for the next month.”

“Got it, chief.” Michael nodded, before turning back to his screen.

"Feel better, Vav!" Ray called.

"Eh? Yeah, thanks." He mumbled, following Geoff out the door.  
_____

They got back to the house a little while later, after having to stop on the way there to let Gavin puke on the side of the road. By this time Gavin had to lean on Geoff just to stand up right.

"Jesus, kid. What the fucks the matter with you?"

"I’unno." He mumbled, his eyes drooping.

Geoff opened the door, and they stumbled in.

Griffon heard them from the living room, walking out into the hall to greet them. “What are you two doing home so- Gavin, are you alright?” She asked, changing the question half way through.

When it was apparent Gavin wasn’t answering, Geoff filled in for him. ”He’s sick. Tried to go to work like this. Can you believe it?” He rolled his eyes.

"Oh, geeze." She said, looking at him. "Gavin?" She asked, and he looked up, trying to smile sheepishly, but it morphed into a grimace. Before they could react, he was running clumsily for the hall bathroom.

“Michael thinks food poisoning, because he’s not feeling well either, but Ray says he feels fine, so the flu maybe? Mind keeping him alive so I can go back to work?” He asked.

“Yeah, no problem, hon. He probably just needs some rest and he’ll be fine.” She smiled, already walking to the bathroom to check on him.

“Thanks, babe. See you tonight.” Geoff replied, and then heading back out the door, hoping Michael hadn’t started puking in the office.  
_____

As soon as Gavin finished in the bathroom, and brushed away the taste of vomit, Griffon helped him into his room, and got some comfier clothes for him.

While he changed, she went and got him some medicine, as well as a large glass of water and a bucket for the side of his bed.

"Okay, try and get some rest, and you’ll be good as new in no time." She told him after he was filled with a precise combination of anti-vomit medication and painkillers.

"M’kay," he said wearily, lay down in a nest of blankets.

She hadn’t even closed the door before he was out.  
_____

Geoff got home a couple of hours later, throwing his keys on the table by the door.

He walked into the kitchen finding Griffon in the fridge looking for something they could have for dinner.

"Hey, how is he?" Geoff asked, looking in the direction of Gavin’s bedroom.

"Sleeping." Griffon said, looking worried. "Since you left. I checked on him an hour and he was moaning in his sleep."

"Fuck." Geoff said. “He must be really bad. Michael said he was feeling terrible right before we all left, and Ray said he was starting to feel off too,” He said, as they went back to the kitchen to eat dinner, “Must be food poisoning.”

The rest of the night went as good as could be expected. Gavin slept through it all, and Geoff went to bed having decided that if he wasn’t any better in the morning then they would take him to the doctor’s.


	2. "Please don't freak out."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never expect a chapter so soon ever again. 
> 
> This has been a PSA.

Gavin woke up lying on his stomach in the middle of his bed, pleased that he was feeling better. The horrid ache in his back had soothed to a dull thud, his stomach was calm, and his pounding migraine had resided to a slight headache. 

He sat up, putting a hand on his head when the movement made it spin, and a low groaning sound came out of his mouth.

He picked up his clock off the table beside his bed and red the numbers. 

6:27am.

“Woah…” He said quietly to himself, running a hand through his hair and quickly doing the math in his head. “I bloody slept for 18 hours…”

He rubbed his eyes, and then finally noticed that his shirt laid in a ripped clump on his bed, mixed with an odd array of brown-ish feathers.

He picked up one of the feathers to examine it, attempting to sit back on his legs, but got up quickly having felt something weird in the back of his pants.

He tried to turn around to look, but he was blocked by a wall, of, what was that, more feathers?

He tried to turn the other way, but found that the feathers moved with him, like they were attached to him.

He got up in a rush, switching on the lights and heading for a mirror.  
What he saw couldn’t be right. It looked, well, it looked like he had a pair of wings, but they couldn’t have just sprouted out of his back!

He reached back to touch one, and quickly retracted his hand when they felt real. And what freaked him out more is that the more freaked out he got the more they, as well as his hair and what he assumed was a matching tail that partially stuck out of the back of the sweats, puffed up.  
He slowly tried to move them, but at the thought of it, they opened up to full width, and he screamed.

-

Geoff and Griffon shot out of bed at the sound of Gavin’s scream.

“Gavin?!” Geoff called, when he reached his door. Griffon having stopped to attain to her daughter.

“No! Don’t come in!” He cried, and there was a large crash from his side of the door.

“What the fuck’s happening?” Geoff asked.

“Don’t come in!” Gavin replied after another loud crash, but Geoff has already backed up, and ran towards the door, ramming it open.

“Gavin!” He said, and then stopped in his tracks, after examining the broken mirror, the broken lamp and the young Brit himself who was looking very afraid. Of course, none of those had kept him from moving; it had been the large wings that had only now folded back neatly behind his back.

“What the-” He started, Griffon appearing behind him holding the same confused expression as him.

“Please don’t freak out.” He said weakly, shaking a bit in his crouched position.

"Gavin, I don’t-”

“Please, don’t freak out.” He said again, standing up slowly.

"Gavin, you have fucking wings! How am I not supposed to freak out?" Geoff asked, moving his head to get a better angle at the new appendages. "How are you not freaking out more?” He asked.

"What do you think I was screaming about?" Gavin yelled. "That they came out the wrong colour?!"

"Gavin, you’re bleeding!" Griffon stopped the argument to be, by noticing the bloody fabric that was on his bed.

Gavin looked at it again, and attempted to reach for his back.

"Fuck," Geoff mumbled quietly to himself, rubbing his head. "What the fuck."

Griffon went to take a step towards him, but once she moved forwards Gavin flinched back, his wings puffed up like he was would fly away at the moments notice.

"Gavin..?" She trailed off, and he seemed to shrink back, looking small and frail. "I’m- We’re not going to hurt you." She told him gently.

Geoff gave Gavin an odd look. “Of course she wouldn’t hurt you.”

"I- I know, it’s just-"

"It’s fine." She told him. "Just please let me see your back."

He nodded, moving closer to her slowly.

When he was close enough, she stood behind him and slowly placed her hands behind his back to start removing feathers. He flinched at first, but slowly grew more calm. She had sent Geoff off for a pair of scissors and some warm water.

"Oh, Gavin." She told him, once the feathers were out of the way and she was able to see the damage. "It’s like they ripped right through your back."

"Well, by the looks of it, they did." Geoff said, having returned.

Griffon started cutting away the purple fabric and Gavin whined.

"That was one of my favourite shirts." He said, once the shirt was a mess of fabric on the ground.

"You can order a new one. You get them for free." Geoff rolled his eyes, seeing the clock out of the corner of one. "Shit, I’m going to be late for work."

"Damn it," Griffon cursed, looking at the clock herself while washing the blood of of Gavin’s back. "Can we just leave you here, Gavin?" Griffon asked.

"I’ll be fine, I guess.." He shrugged. "It can’t really get any worse then it is, huh?"

"I guess not. Hopefully it’s not contagious.." Geoff trailed off.  
Griffon nodded, getting a shirt off of Gavin’s dresser and cutting some holes in the back.

"Here," She helped him get his wings through the back so that he didn’t have to be shirtless for the day.

"Thanks." He said once he was wrestled through.

Geoff and Griffon then hurried off to get ready for work, and get their daughter ready for school.

When Geoff passed by him, grabbing his wallet and keys after Griffon and Millie had already left, Gavin stopped him.

"Uh, Geoff," He started nervously, the feathers on his back twitching.

"Yeah, Gav?" Geoff urged with an odd, sympathetic voice.

"Umm, you wouldn’t mind not telling anyone about this, would you?" Gavin asked.

“‘Wouldn’t dream of it. This isn’t exactly lunch room gossip.” He replied.

"I guess not." He gave a half-hearted chuckled, attempting any sort of humour he could get from this situation.

"I’ll be back at lunch if nothing comes up. Keep out of trouble, and try not to break any more lamps." He gave a humorous smirk.

"Will do, Geoffrey." Gavin half smiled back.


	3. "I should probably just sleep on the couch."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awe, Juggey goodness in this chapter. <3
> 
> Enjoy~

"You look horrible, Michael." 

"Why thank you, Lindsay. Want to state anything that isn’t fucking obvious?" Michael asked her, running a hand over his sweating forehead as he pulled the covers of his bed back with the other.

He didn’t mean to be so irritable with her, but it was hard not to be irritable with everything with the way he was feeling. 

"You’re not going to work tomorrow." She told him, ignoring his comment entirely.

He ran his hands through his hair again and again. “Fuck! Why does my head hurt so much?!”

Lindsay walked into the wash room, grabbing some Advil out of the cabinet and handing it to him. “Try and get some sleep.” She told him sympathetically, running a hand through his hair herself, and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Unscrewing the cap, he pushed her away gently. “No, I don’t want you getting sick.” He told her, before taking a drink from the Advil bottle. “I should probably just sleep on the couch.”

"Don’t care. Come to bed." She smirked, getting in herself.

"Whatever, but if you get sick, don’t blame me." he sighed, getting under the covers, and dropping a pillow on top of his head.

-

Lindsay woke with a start, shooting up off her pillow at the sounds of her fiancée’s scream.

"Michael?!" She shouted, looking at him curled up, his hands covering his head in agony as he screamed. "Michael!" She screamed again, twisting around so that she was kneeling besides him, trying to get him to look up.

She reached for her phone on the side tabled, about to dial for an ambulance, when Michael reached his hand up to cover her phone.

"Lindsay, wait-" He told her, in small gasps, and she looked up at him, gasping.

"Michael, your ears-" She said, noticing the one that was no longer covered by his hand. "They moved up your head, and-" She reached forwards, running her hand over one. "-And growing hair."

Michael’s eyes widened, his hand moving to touch his other ear. He got out of bed, moving to the mirror in the room and looked at them.

"What the fu-ugh!" He cried out again, holding his hands over his ears again.

Lindsay jumped off the bed and was at his side in an instant.

"It’s alright." She told him, holding him against her as he moaned in pain, his hands never moving off his head.

Lindsay didn’t know what to do, besides just comforting him, since she really didn’t think that a paramedic would be helpful.

They sat like that for hours until he finally started to calm down, and she was able to move herself and him back to the bed.

She brushed back his sweat-soaked hair from his face and laid down beside him.

"Holy shit, Michael." She whispered. "Look at you."

"What?" He asked, his breathing finally starting to return to normal. "What is it?"

"You’re a cat."

"Lindsay, please don’t fuck with me, I am not in the mood." He moved a hand up to his head, and his eyes shot open at the feeling of the ears on the top of his head.

"I wish I was fucking with you." She told him, supporting herself with her fore arm. "I also wish I was joking when I tell you that you have a tail."  
Michael looked as if he almost stopped breathing, before he slowly turned his head and looked over his shoulder at the twitching tail that had grown out of the bottom of the shorts he had slept in.

"You have got to be kidding me." He nearly breathed, not wanting to believe this was happening. He shot out of bed, running for the bathroom and throwing the light switch on. "You have got to be fucking kidding me!" He said again, only louder.

He ran a hand over his new reddish-brown furred ear, pulling at it gently to make sure it was real.

"It’s not that bad…" Lindsay trailed off. "It’s kind of cute."

"Are you fucking serious?" He asked, poking his head back into their bedroom. "LINDSAY I’M A FUCKING CAT! THIS IS NOT CUTE!" He said, pointing to the ears on his head. "Did you make some stupid fucking wish on a star? Did you really want a cat that bad? We could have gotten a fucking cat!"

"Are you seriously blaming me for this?" She asked him, sitting up. "I didn’t make any wish." She said, suddenly quieter. "I think it might be some kind of illness. And I think it might be contagious.." She trailed off, sinking back down again.

"Why would you say that." Michael asked, slowly walking back in, his face contorting in worry.

"I don’t feel all that great," she told him, her face already paling.

"No.." Michael started denying it. "You’re probably just tired, you stayed up all night, and it’s like, what?" He checked the clock on his table. "Nine? Shit, I need to call in to work." He grabbed his phone, dialling Geoff’s number. "Just, just lay down, Lindsay. Everything’s going to be fine, this, whatever it is, won’t happen to you." 

He walked into the living room, pressing call, and held his phone up to the side of his face, becoming painfully aware of his new disfigurement.

Luckily, cats apparently had great hearing, and he could hear Geoff pick up just fine.

"Yeah, hey Geoff." He said into the phone. "Obviously, since neither of us are there, Lindsay and I aren’t going to make it into work today." 

"Both of you?" He asked. "That fucking blows. I’m down four guys."

"Four?" Michael asked, starting to pace around his house.

"Yeah, you, Lindsay, Gavin and Ray."

"What’s wrong with Gavin and Ray, do you know?"

"Gavin’s, uh, sick. Really sick. And I haven’t even heard from Ray yet."

"Wow, that fucking sucks. But hey, nothing really to worry about, I guess. Gavin always bounces back, Ray probably just slept in and Lindsay will probably be back tomorrow." Michael tried to reassure him. 

"What about you?" He asked.

"Um, I’m not all that sure." He answered, finding himself back in the bathroom and staring at his reflection. "It’s not really looking too good for me right now."


	4. "A stupid, fluffy, cotton tail?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why do I torture the ones I love? Poor Ray. 
> 
> Enjoy~

Ray turned again in his bed, not able to get comfortable with his pounding head. He picked up his clock for what seemed like the hundredth time that night, and sighed loudly. 

He had been laying there for hours, he was sure.

He hadn’t been feeling well since he left from work that afternoon, with the headache to end all headaches pounding at his temples.

He had attempted to aide it; taking some Advil, drinking at least a gallon of water, avoided the computer screens and TV because apparently that helped, but the headache remained, if not grew worse.

He reached for his glasses, putting them on, and rolled out of bed. He picked up the sweater he was wearing the day before and threw it on over his shirt. 

"This couldn’t get any worse." Ray groaned, walking out to his living room and sitting down on his couch, grabbing the X-box controller. "Maybe playing with some Australians’ll make me feel better. S’not like I’m going to work tomorrow like this."

He loaded up his second account and started playing, attempting to ignore his head.

He was at it for about a half-hour, though he was becoming more and more frustrated, finding it hard to stay concentrated, as well as react properly.

After another round of painfully bad playing, he felt his headache flair. His grip tightened on the controller as he tried to play through it.

His hands started shaking as the pain in his head worsened; growing more and more, his hands shaking violently, before he finally dropped the controller in all. His hands reached for his head, bunching his short hair in his fists.

He tried to get up, trying to get to some advil, or his phone, or anything, but the pain sent him quickly to the ground. He curled in on himself, his grip on his head tightening in hope that it would stop.

A scream erupted from his throat, as he laid on the ground shaking in pain.

He laid curled into a ball for what seemed like hours to him, though it was only about 30 minutes. After that time he finally mustered up the strength to lift himself into a sitting position, groaning with every movement. The lad pushed himself back into a corner, leaning heavily on the wall, and gasping for breath.

He felt relief when the pain subsided, resting his head down on his knees, and wrapping his arms around it.

The pain quickly resumed and he let out another scream, muffled by his arms.

-

It was morning by the time the pain finally let up to a dull thudding, the sun’s rays threatening to spill through the dark curtains he had pulled over the windows.

He felt that he should get up, maybe hobble off to bed for some well-deserved rest, but instead he remained, curled up in the corner, afraid to move in case the pain shot back up.

He could feel his heart beating a mile a minute, no, he could hear it.

He could hear more than he wanted, quite frankly, from the gentle whirring of the air-conditioner to the loud rushing cars 3 stories below, and most definitely the sounds coming from his stomach.

He shot up from his corner and sprinted to the wash room, leaving his glasses on the floor in his wake. He rushed towards the toilet, and knelt down in front of it, ready for whatever might happen.

His eyes were squeezed shut, waiting for the retching to stop.

When it finally did, his eyes slowly opened up and he couldn’t help but notice, the brown thing hanging down in front of his face, however blurry his vision was.

"What the-" He said to himself, squinting at it. He reached his hand up, grabbing hold of it, and letting go just as quickly when he felt it on both ends.

He lifted himself up from the ground and slowly walked over to the bathroom sink, his eyes averted from the giant mirror that hung there.

Very slowly, he turned to face it and his eyes nearly popped out of his skull at what he saw; two long floppy ears coming out from the top of his head, the same colour as his hair, and lined with a lighter beige colour.

"Oh my fuck-" He said, reaching up to touch one again. The moment he felt it they shot straight up in the air, and he backed away from the counter in shock, his back hitting the door frame.

"This isn’t happening." He told himself slowly turning back to the living room, to where he had spent most of his night and picked his glasses back up.

"I am in a pain-induced nightmare, and eventually Geoff, or Michael, or Tina will come and find me passed out on the floor." He felt the side of his head, hoping that his ear had magically re-appeared but all he felt was hair.

"Ugh!" He screamed, nearly throwing his glasses, but thinking better of it last second, instead going to the junk drawer in his kitchen and opening it.

He pulled out a thing of tape, and an old shoe lace, and did a quick job at tying his glasses around his head.

He lifted himself onto one of the bar stools, before quickly jumping back off.

He looked at his backside and seen a rather large bump in his pants. Slowly, fearing the worse, he pulled down the brim of his shorts, and his breath caught in his throat.

"A tail?" He breathed to himself. "A stupid, fluffy, cotton tail?" He yelled, kicking the stool, before running his hands over his head, smoothing back his hair, and in turn his new ears. Shivers shot down his spine as he felt the tips touch the top of his back.

Breathing in loud, sharp breaths, he set the chair back up, and sat down, trying to ignore his new tail. 

"What the hell is going on?" He asked himself once more, before leaning his head in his folded arms on the counter, in exhaustion and defeat, pulling the hood of his sweater up over his head to hide his ears.


	5. "I was playing with my wings.."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really like getting into Gavin's head. It's fun in there. 
> 
> Enjoy~

Gavin walked around the house quickly once the Ramsey’s had left, shutting blinds and closing curtains, not wanting anyone to accidentally look in and see him. He peaked out the crack between two curtains at the front of the house, seeing if anyone was looking in.

He couldn’t help but feel suspicious of anything. If anyone saw him, they could think he was a monster, or an alien and call the cops or the military or something worse.

He drew the curtains tightly together to make sure there was no way to see in, then relaxed a little, rubbing the back of his neck. Maybe if someone saw him he could pass as a fallen angel. Someone would probably believe him, what other humanoid figures have wings?

Furies, he recalled from a book he had read. But those were girls. He was not a girl.

With the curtains all closed, he walked into the living room, running his fingers through his hair nervously.

"What is going on." He said to himself, pulling his fingers away only for feathers to come with him.

"Ugh!" He yelled, shaking them away. "What is going on?! I’m a bloody bird for crying out loud!" He ran his fingers through his hair again and again, trying to get rid of as many feathers as he could. His fingers caught at another and he tried to pull it out, only to shout in pain and realization that some were attached to his head.

He groaned, threading his fingers through his hair and trying not to rip it out in frustration. He walked over to the couch, sitting down gently, making sure not to ruffle his tail too badly, throwing curses at it in agitation, then dealt with getting his wings situated.

He turned the X-Box on, needing something to take his attention away from the feather mess coming out of his back.

He sat for about an hour; playing Titanfall for as long as he could manage, before decided that he was far too distracted by his irritating wings.

After closing the game, he made sure one was folded against his back neatly, then brought the other one around in front of him, observing it deeply.

Brushing a hand over it, he was kind of surprised at how soft they were. He ran a finger over a crooked one, and had a sudden feeling of pleasure as he moved it back into place.

Chills went up his spine as he corrected more and more feathers his fingers moving quickly, wanting to right every wrong that he felt.

It took him a while to go over one wing, excluding the part between his shoulder blades he couldn’t reach. Most likely since they had just sprouted from his back, and with how roughly he had slept after he had gotten them, but eventually every feather was straight, and he could move onto the next one.

He folded his right wing up, and brought the left one in front of him, quickly getting to work.

He was so enthralled in righting them that he hadn’t noticed the car pull up to the house until Griffon walked through the door.

He shot off the couch, his feathers puffing in fright and wings slightly opening, as if he was preparing to take off.

"Hey, Gavin. You look better." She told him, eyeing him wearily but trying not to look at his new appendages.

"Griffon, you bloody scared me half to death." He told her, quickly smoothing down his hair now that he knew it was her. "What’re you doing home?" 

"I told you I’d come back for lunch to check on you." She told him, walking into the kitchen to look for something for them to eat.

"It’s lunch already?" He asked, confused. "I’ve been sitting on that couch for two smeggin’ hours?" He asked aloud.

"Apparently. What have you been doing on the couch for two hours?" She asked, grabbing a frozen pizza, and pushing it into the oven.

"I was um, I was.." He felt himself blush. "I was playing with my wings.."

Griffon looked at him. “Playing with them?”

"Like, making sure they were neat an’ stuff.." He shrugged. "I guess I got a bit consumed."

"Gavin, you were preening them." She told him, smiling.

"Preening?"

"Preening. When a bird picks at their wings, and makes sure that they’re all in order, that’s called preening. It’s a normal bird thing."

"You- You don’t think I’m actually going to turn into a bird, do you?!" He asked her, a bit panic-stricken.

"No! No, Gavin, I hope that this is as far as it goes. But you might just be displaying some bird-like traits, like, when you’re scared, and your wings open, and feathers puff up," Gavin blushed at this.

"So, I’m a half bird?" He asked.

"Yeah, like a hybrid, half human, half some sort of bird." She shrugged.

Gavin frowned for a moment, thinking.

"Griffon, do you think I’ll be able to fly?" He asked her, raising an eyebrow, and she shrugged.

"Maybe. I’m not sure if your wings are large enough, here, let me see." She told him, gesturing for him to open one.

He slowly opened one up, making sure that he wouldn’t hit anything, and moving slightly to the side to give himself enough room.

"Wow," Griffon said, "Do you mind?" She asked, moving forwards, her hand reaching out to touch one. Gavin shrugged in reply, and she placed her hand on one, smoothing the feathers down.

"I don’t know if you would be able to fly, but they are amazing." She told him, and he shrugged again, folding them back up. "I think it would depend- Did anything else change, Gavin?"

"I don’t know, like what?" He asked.

"Birds have hollow bones, so that they’re lighter and able to fly easier, and they also have very strong upper body mussels to move their wings easier."

"I could, I mean, I would need new mussels in my back anyways, to be able to move them, wouldn’t I?"

"Yeah, I would guess. I wish we could get you x-rayed or something, see what went on…" She trailed off, and Gavin’s feathers puffed up again.

"I’m not going anywhere’s, x-ray or not!" He told her, folding his wing back up.

She shook her head quickly, “No! No, Gavin, I just meant it would be nice to know what happened. What changed inside of you. I don’t plan on taking you anywhere’s. Who knows how they would react to this.” She told him sympathetically.

"I still wonder how you guys took it so easily." He said quietly, rubbing his arm. 

Griffon sighed, looking back at the oven to check on their pizza.

"You’ll be fine, Gavin. Don’t worry about it too much. We’ll take care of it." She took the pizza out, setting it on the stove to cool.

"Take care of what? Hiding me from the public?" He ran a hand through his hair again.

"We’ll just take care of it, Gavin. No harm will come to you while Geoff and I are around." She cut the pizza, grabbing slice for him, and then one for herself. "You’ll be fine, we’ll keep you find. You can trust us, you know you can."

Gavin gave her a genuine smile before eating his lunch.


	6. "Just let me in, dumbass."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really like this chapter. I starts off a bit slow, but I like it.

Geoff scratched his head, looking over at the Lad’s desks, all empty, then looked at Jack. They had been really just sitting around all day, having planned to record not only two separate Let’s Plays, but also a couple of episodes of GO! to stack them up.

They couldn’t even record a very quiet episode of Versus, since it was since Gavin wasn’t there, which meant he also couldn’t do a Let’s Build, or a HUNT.  
Basically, they really had nothing to do but edit, which made for a boring day, thank whoever it was almost over.

Jack turned his chair towards Geoff. “So, did you hear from Ray at all?” Jack asked, and Geoff shook his head.

"No. He didn’t call, or respond to my texts." He sighed, checking his phone again. "I have no idea where he could possible be, or what he could be doing, I just hope he’s not fucking sick."

"That must have been some bad pizza to put all four of them out." Ryan commented, walking into the room with a couple of packages.

"Yeah, bad pizza." Geoff agreed. "Who’s the mail for?"

"Uh, one for Jack," he passed it to him, "Gavin," he passed this one to Geoff," and one for Michael."

"I’ll take Michael’s, too" Geoff said, reaching for it. "I wanted to run by and check on him and Lindsay anyways."

Ryan shrugged and passed him the package.

"I’m actually gonna head out early. Who knows how Gavin’s fairing right now."

"Is he that out of it?" Jack asked, packing a few of his things up.

"Oh yeah." Geoff nodded.

"Poor guy."

"You can head out too, Jack. We got enough done for one day." Geoff told him, packing his things up.

"Alright, see you guys tomorrow, and hopefully a row full of Lads." Ryan smirked.

"Yeah, or at least two our of three, if you say Gavin’s that bad.."

"Maybe Ray and Lindsay? Michael said it wasn’t looking to good for him either.." Geoff frowned.

"Well, you never know. Go check on him, and if they’re not back tomorrow, then, well, I don’t know." Ryan shrugged, then gave them both a wave goodbye and headed back to his desk. 

Geoff waved as well, then slung his bag over his shoulder. “See you tomorrow, Jack.”

"See ya’."

-

He pulled up in front of Michael and Lindsay’s apartment building, he had debated on whether or not to call first, but opted out. He didn’t want any bullshit about ‘We’ll just get you sick.’

He just wanted to make sure that they were fine, and that they didn’t have whatever weird thing Gavin had fallen victim too.

Walking up the stairs to their floor, he knocked on their door.

He heard shuffling on the other side of the door and then Michael. “Who’s it?”

"Geoff. I have something from the office."

"Uh, you really shouldn’t come in here.." He heard Michael say, and rolled his eyes.

"Just let me in, dumbass."

"Fine, but don’t blame us if you get sick."

He heard the door unlock, finally.

Michael appeared on the other side of the door when it was opened, then stood aside to let Geoff through.

Geoff gave him a quick once over, Link shirt, blue sweats, and an Achievement Hunter beanie over his head. He then looked over Lindsay, blue tank top, black sweats and a RWBY beanie over her own head. At least they didn’t have wings. 

"You guys don’t look very sick." He mentioned.

"Yeah, well," he shrugged, and Geoff handed him the package.

"Michael, I’m going to ask you something, and just humour me, okay?" He asked, and Michael gave him a look.

"Um, sure?" He asked.

"Take off your hat." He asked, and Michael looked as if he stopped breathing.

"Uh, why?" He asked, reaching up to keep the hat pinned to his head.

"Please just humour me." Geoff pleaded

"Geoff, I don’t see what this is about-"

"Just take off the fucking hat!" He snapped.

"How did you find out? How would you have fucking found out!? We haven’t left the house!" Michael snapped back, ripping the hat off and exposing his new ears, though they were flattened to his head in frustration.

"You’re a fucking cat, that’s ironic as fucking dicks." Geoff ran a hand over his head. "And you?" He asked Lindsay.

She pulled her hat off, exposing her own pointy red ears. “I’m pretty sure I’m a husky…” She told him, her ears lowered. “How’d you know?” She asked.

"How do you think? Gavin woke up this morning in a nest of feathers and blood. Giant fucking wings ripped right through his back. He didn’t want me to tell anyone, but I don’t think he’d mind. Obviously you two aren’t going to spill the secret." He shook his head.

"What the fuck’s going on, Geoff? Why are we animals?"

"I don’t know. But I think we need to go check on Ray." Geoff said, already heading for the door. "I haven’t heard from him since yesterday when he started feeling sick.

"Fuck," Michael said, him and Lindsay putting their hats back on and heading out with Geoff.

-

They rushed right to Ray’s apartment, and didn’t bother knocking, Michael knowing where the spare key was, lest they get the same treatment Michael gave Geoff.

They walked in, closing the door behind him, and seen Ray sleeping at his counter, looking peaceful.

Geoff gave Michael a look, then pointed at the hood that covered Ray’s head.  
Michael walked over, and tried to quietly as possible grab Ray’s hood and push it back. But once he got over to him, his knee hit the counter, and Ray’s head shot up, the move ending up throwing him backwards off the stool, and onto his back.

"Nope, no, not right, not okay." Ray panicked, quickly turning back onto his hands and knees, and making sure his hood was up. He stood once he knew it was there, then looked at his unexpected visitors. "What’re ya’ doing in my apartment?" He asked.

"We were worried, asshole, you weren’t answering any fucking calls." Geoff told him.

"Well, I’m fine, obviously" Ray shrugged, reaching up to rub the side of the head. He really hoped it was all a crazy dream, but all he felt was hair on the side of his head, and inwardly cursed. "I was just sleeping, I didn’t get any last night."

Geoff noticed his hand feeling at the side of his hood, and sighed. “What animal are you?”

"Huh?" Ray asked, visibly paling.

"Animal." Geoff said again. "You have the hood on for a reason, and the sooner you take it off the sooner we can figure out what the hell’s happening to you guys."

"I- I don’t know what-" He tried, but Lindsay and Michael took the opportunity to take their hats off. "-the fuck is happening to us?" His sentence changed, and he took off his hood.

"You’re a rabbit?" Geoff asked.

"Shut up." He pulled the hood back on.

"Do you have a fluffy tail?" Lindsay asked, her eyes suddenly lighting up.

Ray groaned. “Please shut up.” He said again.

"Don’t worry about it, Ray, at least you’re not a fucking cat." Michael said, his ears still pinned against his head.

"Or have feathers, apparently." Lindsey added, and Ray raised an eyebrow at Geoff.

"Not me, idiot. Gavin. Wings. Huge, huge wings." Geoff spread his arms as far as they would go for emphasis.

"Alright, I’m only going to ask this once more today, what the fuck is going on?" Ray said, obviously very annoyed.


	7. "Shut the fuck up, Ray."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yay, new chapter!!

"Geoff, this is crazy."

"No, it's not, Gavin." 

It was 6:30 in the morning, three days after the Lads had changed and Geoff was leading Gavin to their car, a blanket drooped over his back to hide his wings. Griffon waved from the door, smiling encouragingly, before turning back indoors. 

"But what if Matt doesn't understand, what if Burnie makes fun of it? What if one of them call the police, or animal control or something!" 

They were on their way to the office, extra early as to not run into any unwanted spectators, and they were finally going to show Matt, Burnie and Gus what had happened to their missing employees, only having waited so long so that Gavin could get more control of his wings.

"Fuck, Gav. Give them some credit. They aren't going to do that! They're going to understand!" Geoff told him, then opened the car door for him. "And besides, I told you, you're not the only one. Something happened to you, Michael, Ray and Lindsey. So stop freaking out, your blanket will fall off." 

"This is flippin' mental." Gavin said as Geoff walked around the car and got in himself.

"It'll be fine. Everyone'll meet us there, and you'll be fine. You know I wouldn't lead you wrong." 

"Yeah, I guess." He shrugged, curling up against the seat, and wrapping the blanket further around him.  
When they pulled up at the office a few minutes later they got out and walked indoors. 

"It's creepy here when no one else is here." Gavin commented, pulling the blanket over his shoulders more. 

"You're just on edge because you're nervous. There's nothing creepy about the office." They walked upstairs towards the conference room, and seen Matt, Joel, Burnie, Ray, Lindsey and Michael waiting. Lindsey and Michael with their hats on, and Ray with a hood pulled up over his head.

"Took you guys long enough," Gus said, walking in behind them with a coffee.

"We said 6:30. It's only 6:45." Geoff told them, rolling his eyes. 

"Alright, so, what is it that you need to show us?" Matt asked. "Why haven't you been at work?" 

"Well, they've had a few..." Geoff trailed off.

"Bodily complications..?" Michael said, shrugging. 

"What are we talking about here, should you be in a hospital? Is it contagious?" Gus asked, and the same confusion showed on the other men's face. 

"We don't know if it's contagious, I mean, we all work in the same office, but nothing has happened to Jack or Ryan or even Geoff or Griffon and I live with them." Gavin shrugged, and wanted nothing more than to remove the blanket he was holding way too tightly against them. 

"Well, alright, let's see it then." Joel told them. 

Lindsey gave Michael a 'Are you sure?' look, before reaching up and taking her hat off, Michael doing the same. 

"Holy shit." Matt gapped. "What the fuck happened, are those real?" 

"No, Matt. We this is some elaborate joke we decided to pull." Michael rolled his eyes, and his ears twitched, making Burnie, who had been getting a closer look, jumped back a bit. 

"You're a cat? And a?" He asked, looking at Lindsey. 

"We've debated between a malamute and a husky. I'm leaning towards husky." She told them.

"What about you two?" Gus asked. 

Ray sighed loudly, pulling his hood down, and his ears stood up. "I'm a stupid rabbit." His tone clearly annoyed. 

"What the fuck." Burnie said, then their eyes turned towards Gavin. 

Sighing loudly, he very slowly loosened the blanket away from his back, so that they didn't burst open from lack of pressure. 

"I'm a bird." He told them, dropping the blanket once his wings were loose, and he ruffled them in pleasure. 

"Holy fuck-" Everyone but Geoff was staring awestruck at them as Gavin stood awkwardly. 

"Griffon has been doing some research, but we're not sure what kind yet." He shrugged, his wings moving along with his shoulders.

"This is fucking crazy." Gus ran a hand through his hair. 

"No shit." Michael told him. "But we have no fucking clue what happened."

"Did you just wake up like this?" 

"Yeah-"

"No, it was fucking agony." Michael cut Gavin off. "Lindsey didn't know what the fuck was going on, and then she fucking got sick once I was done." 

"I couldn't move for hours, the pain was so bad. We were basically getting re-wired inside." Ray said.

"I just woke up like this." Gavin shrugged. "My back hurt a bunch and there was some blood, but that was it."

"You probably passed out from the pain, then." Matt told him, "If these guys were in such pain from just getting ears-"

"And tails." Michael added, pulling his out, Lindsey doing the same.

"And- And tails," Matt added, staring at Michael flicking tail, then shaking his head, "I can only imagine how much pain you would be with fucking wings bursting out of your back."

"I guess." Gavin shrugged. 

"So, no one else has been showing any more symptoms?" Gus asked. 

"No, I mean, I've been around them since day one, and I haven't spouted a tail yet." Geoff shrugged. 

"Maybe you're a sloth? No ears, no tail."

"Shut the fuck up, Ray."

"Honestly, I don't know if it's contagious or not, I mean, it came on so fast." Lindsey told them.

"So, I guess there's nothing really bad about his. Are you guys going to come to work like this?" 

"I have to stay off camera." Gavin told them, "And they have to keep hats on." 

"But other than that, I don't think it'd be that big of a deal." 

"Well, alright. We could get everyone into the warehouse today and show them." Burnie suggested, getting up from his seat. "Just to get it out in the open and everything. The people here are pretty laid back, I'm sure it won't be that big a deal."

Ray nodded, putting his hood up, and they couldn't help but notice that his foot had started thumping, but no one decided to mention it, not for now, anyways.

Michael put his hat back on, Lindsey following suit, and they tuck their tails back away. 

"Okay, Gav. Let's get you downstairs before people start showing up." Geoff said, putting the blanket back around his shoulders. "Come on guys, let's go do a Let's Play, or something since we're here." 

They all followed down into the office, and shut the door just as Kara walked in.


	8. "Sweet and simple, I like it."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yoooo new chapter

Geoff, Michael, Gavin, Ray and Lindsay sat in the locked Achievement Hunter office, turning their equipment on and getting ready for the day. 

"So, what do we do when Jack gets in?" Ray asked. "He's gonna want to go to his desk and stuff." 

"Well, I was thinking, when he gets here and knocks 'cause I locked the door, I just slip out and explain it to him very quickly and very quietly, and when he doesn't believe me then he can come in." 

"Sweet and simple, I like it." Ray agreed. 

"What about Ryan?" Gavin asked, sitting down and fussing with his wings and tail. "We won't even know when he gets here." 

"Uh, same thing?" Geoff shrugged. "If he comes in before we all go to the warehouse, I mean. If not he can just-"

Geoff stopped as they all heard a key in the door, and it swing open. 

"Fuck-" He started, but Ryan was already standing in the room, taking in the sight of first, Lindsay with her husky ears sitting at his couch, then turning to see Gavin's wings, and the other two's ears. 

"What the fuck..?" 

He took one more look at the panicked Hybrids, before shaking his head and walking back out the door and closing it behind him.

"No, fuck! Ryan wait!" Geoff shouted after him, racing out the door. 

Michael quickly put his hat back on, and Ray pulled his hood up. 

"What the bloody hell's the point? He already seen!" Gavin told him. 

Michael gave him an annoyed expression, before knocking Gavin's Redbull off his desk.

"Michael!" Gavin protested, before the two older men came back in.

"Why do you even have a key?" Geoff asked him.

"I got it from Kara. I forgot a game in here yesterday, and I didn't know when you'd be getting in. I didn't expect to walk in on you guys playing some weird game of dress-up." 

"Ryan they're not costumes. Do you really think we could get Michael into fucking cat ears?" 

Ryan looked back at Michael. "They can't be real! I mean, can they? What?" He asked, extremely confused to what he had just walked in on. 

"They are real. That's why we haven been at work." Gavin said, his wings twitching nervously as Ryan looked at them. 

"What the hell happened?" He asked. 

Michael shrugged. "We don't know. It just happened a couple nights ago, and we told Matt and 'em today about it." 

"We're telling the rest of the office today, so that we can stay back at work." Lindsay told him. 

"Is it- Is it contagious?" Ryan asked. 

"No idea. But Geoff hasn't got it yet, so we can only assume not." Gavin shrugged again. 

"Well, alright then. I'll just keep this to myself, and you can tell everyone." Ryan told them, grabbing his game off the couch. "Are we doing anything today?" 

"We need to record a versus, but Gavin can't be on camera, so I don't know. We'll figure it out after Jack gets here."

"Alright. Can't wait to see your little announcement." He chuckled, then walked out the door. "That's gonna be funny." 

Once the door was shut, Ray laughed. "I hope everyone takes it as well as Ryan." 

"Yeah, between him, Geoff, Griffon, and the guys upstairs people don't seem to be taking this too bad." 

"Yeah, probably because they're hoping it doesn't happen to them." Lindsay laughed, itching at her ear.

-

An hour later when everyone was finally back at work, and Jack was adjusting to the news, Burnie came into their office. 

"Alright, we have everyone gathered in the warehouse, you can come out whenever you're ready."  
Geoff nodded, looking at the Hybrids. 

"Are you guys ready?" He asked. 

"As we'll ever be." Ray answered for everyone, and Geoff nodded again. 

"I still think this is all bloody mental, but whatever."

"Okay, here Gavin." He helped the avian put the blanket around his wings. "Let's go." 

They walked down to the warehouse, Michael with his arm wrapped around Lindsay's shoulders. 

"Fuck, this is going to be embarrassing." He said quietly. 

"At least you can hide yours." Gavin said, giving a very un-Gavin glare. 

"Your's are hidden! More or less.." Michael told him, gesturing to the blanket, and Gavin sighed, rolling his eyes.

They walked through the doors and everyone gathered were talking, a few giving weird glances at Gavin's blanket, as well as the group who had been out sick for a week.

Ray noticed Ryan give them a thumbs up from over with Barbara, as well as a few other animators, and he nodded, giving a small smile back. 

Burnie was at the head of the group, talking to Matt, and then caught sight of the group that just got entered, and walked over to them, Matt and Gus following. 

"Alright, everyone's here, you just have to tell them and you'll be fine around here." 

"Yeah, cause this is the easy part." Michael rolled his eyes. 

They walked to the front of the group. 

"Hey!" Geoff shouted, and everyone looked. "We have something extremely important to tell you!" He waited for everyone to stop, before continuing. 

"As you know, the Lad's haven't been at work these past few days, and I'd like to tell you why, but it's kind of weird, and if anyone does anything negative, not only will you be fired, but probably hunted down by Ryan."

"Hey." Ryan waved, a humorous smile on his face. 

"Alright, hats off boys. And Lindsay." He told them. 

"Fuck me." Michael sighed, taking his hat off, Lindsay doing the same, her face red. 

Gavin slowly dropped the blanket again, and he rolled his shoulders, the wings moving with them. 

The first faces he saw were Miles and Kerry, standing at the front of the crowd. They stood shocked, there eyes wide and mouths gaping. 

He looked away from them, instead looking at Ray, who's hood was still on. 

Gavin narrowed his eyes. "Ray, aren't you going to show them?" He asked. 

Ray shrugged, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Rolling his eyes, Gavin grabbed Ray's hood. "Oh, come off it." He told him, tanking the hood off, and Ray's ears came flopping out. 

Ray seen a few people eye his ears, a few even giving slight chuckles. "Fuck you, Gavin." He told him, pulling the hood back on. 

"Are those real?" Kerry asked, moving closer to get a closer look at Michael's ears, and then jumping back as they twitched. 

"No, we're kidding. It's a fucking joke. You figured it out, Kerry. Way to go!" Michael told him, his tone very sarcastic. 

"What happened?" Miles asked. 

"We don't know. Just started getting sick on Monday, and ended up like this." Lindsay shrugged, pulling the tail out of the back of her pants. "And we don't think it's contagious, since Geoff's still human. So we just want to show you, so that we can come back to work." 

"Unless of course you have something to say about it?" Michael questioned. 

Kerry gave a smile. "Of course not! You guys are like real-life Faunuses! How cool is that?"

"Griffon used the word Hybrid." Gavin told them, but they ignored him. 

"We could make a bird and use Gavin as the model, can you fly Gavin?" Miles asked suddenly. 

"I don't know, Griffon said I might be able too, but I'm just getting used to them now, probably not the best time to try." 

Michael's tail twitched when Barbara came towards him.

"Barbara, I fucking swear, if you came up to me to make a fucking pun."

"A pun? At a time like this?" She asked. "Michael, you've got to be kitten me." 

Michael's ears went back, his tail moving back and forth angrily, as Barbara laughed at her own joke. You could hear a faint 'God damn it, Barb.' Coming from Burnie a couple metres away. 

"Oh, come on. It's funny!" She told him.

"Yeah, Michael." Lindsay joined in. "Don't be such a sour-puss." 

"Lindsay that wasn't funny three days ago and it's not funny now!" He shouted as the girls laughed. 

They answered a few more questions, talked to a few more people, before it was obvious that everyone was fine with them, and Matt started pushing people out the door and back to work, the Achievement Hunters going to their own office to figure out how to film VS without getting Gavin's wings in the shot.


	9. "Then what is it?! Why are people turning into animals?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more changing yo

It was a couple days after they had returned to work, and everyone was giving a worried look towards Jack's chair. 

"Guys, it's fine. He called, he just has the flu." Geoff told them. "He'll probably be back in tomorrow." 

"But what if it's not the flu? He only said it was the flu because he's nausous! I threw up when I was changing!" Gavin told him, his feathers ruffling and the ones on his head sticking up on end. 

"You throw up at everything!" 

"But Ray almost threw up too!" 

"That doesn't mean anything." Geoff told him. "Don't worry about it, Gav. He'll be fine."

"Whatever." Gavin sighed, sitting back at his desk. 

"Michael, go get Lindsay and Ryan so that we can do a GTA Let's Play."

"Yeah, boss." Michael said, walking out.

A few minutes later he came back, Ryan and Lindsay in tow, Ryan not looking too good. 

"Hey Rye-Bread, you doing okay?" Ray asked. 

"What? Oh, yeah, I just have a killer headache." He shrugged. 

"If you start getting sick again you are going the fuck home this time. Whether you 'Feel fine,' or not." Geoff told him. 

"It's a headache. It'll go away." 

"Why would you send sick Ryan home? The fanbase loved it." Lindsay laughed, sitting down at Jack's computer. 

Gavin gave Ryan a worried look.

Ryan raised an eyebrow. "Yes, Gavin?" 

"How sick are you, exactly, Ryan? Like, what's the matter? What hurts? Do your ears hurt? How about your tailbone?" 

"Well, my head hurts, and I guess my back is a little sore..- Wait, no. That's not going to happen to me!" He shouted. "For crying out loud, I'm not turning into an animal!" 

"And what exactly is wrong with that?" Lindsay asked, one of her ears perking. 

"Nothing. I just don't think I'm about to sprout wings, or ears, or a tail or anything like that." He shrugged, setting up his monitors. 

"We didn't exactly make the prediction either, asshole." Michael rolled his eyes, though there was a small smirk as he opened the game. 

Ryan's headache became worse and worse, and as soon as the Let's Play was over Geoff went to Ryan's desk, packed his stuff up into his bag, and pushed him out the door. "Don't come back to work until you're feeling better, last thing I need is you getting the rest of the damn office sick again!" 

Ryan going home early set the rest of the office on edge, even Geoff, though he wouldn't admit it. 

"We're contagious, aren't we?" Ray asked, his ears back and his foot thumping ever so slightly. 

"No, I'm sure there's just a bug going around. He'll be fine. Probably back to work tomorrow." Geoff shrugged. 

"And what about Jack?" 

"I told you. He has the flu. It's a completely ordinary illness. He'll probably be back tomorrow, too."

Geoff's words of encouragement meant nothing, especially since the next day Ryan wasn't there when Geoff and Gavin got there, and when Jack got in an our late, he ran straight to the office, a hood up over his head. Ray tried to ignore the pressuring feeling that he shouldn't be near Jack.

"Okay, guys. I don't think you're as good as you thought," he addressed the other four men in the room, and they all looked towards him. 

He yanked his hood down revealing a full main around his head, and two small ears nearly covered by the ginger fur. They were able to catch site of his new cat-like teeth when he gave a roar-like yawn.  
Ray's ears shot up at the site and sound of the predator hybrid, and he rolled his chair further back into a corner. 

"Fuck.." Geoff groaned, running a hand through his hair. 

"Geoffrey I told you!" Gavin shouted, shooting out of his chair and pointing at Jack, who's ears turned back. 

"Fuck!" Geoff shouted, slamming his chair into his desk. 

Gavin started packing his things into a bag. "We have to get to coroutine or something, before we infect the whole lot of them."

"Gavin sit down." Geoff told him, before poking his head out the door. "Kara, could you go get Lindsay for me?" He asked, before sticking his head back in. 

"Listen- Gavin I said sit the fuck down!" He shouted, and the Brit sat quickly. "I don't know what's going on, I'm not going to pretend that I do, all I know is that it can't be entirely contagious, because I'm still human, and I've been around you guys the most."

"Then what is it?! Why are people turning into animals?" 

"Stop your shouting Gav- Holy shit.." Lindsay said, walking in and catching site of Jack. 

Jack gave a sigh, running both hands through his mane. "This is insane." 

Michael's ears went back in worry. "Geoff, maybe you should call Ryan." 

"Maybe someone should calm down Ray." Lindsay told them, pointing at the panicking hybrid. 

"Wha- Holy fuck, Ray," Geoff walked towards him, snapping his fingers in front of him. "Ray, calm down. Ray!" He yelled, clapping his hands, and the rabbit hybrid snapped out of it. 

"What the fuck, man?" He asked. 

Ray shook his head, and stood. "I don't know, zoned out or something. You're right, someone could call Ryan, allow me." He said, pulling his hood up, and walking out the door. 

"What the fuck?" Michael asked, looking towards the closed door. 

"I don't fucking know," Geoff sighed, pulling his chair back out and sitting down.

Jack sat down as well, "What are we supposed to do? We can't just keep going on like this is normal." 

"Yeah, the only places I've been in the past two weeks are home and work." Gavin sighed, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "I haven't even had it in me to tell Dan or Meg yet. I can't be in the podcast, I can't be in versus, I can't celebrate with you guys after someone won the tower, when people are filming RT life I can't be around." 

"We can't be on the Patch, we can't go on live streams, or Skype calls," 

"Guys, just-"

"Geoff! I can't go out into the fucking streets! I've been stuck inside for weeks except when I'm getting into your fucking car!" Gavin screamed, surprising everyone with his anger. "And now Jack's like this, because we're obviously contagious."

Geoff ran a hand through his hair again. "I don't know what to tell you, but-"

"Ryan's coming in." Ray said, obviously trying to contain a laugh, coming back into the room, and walking quickly past Jack and back to his seat. "He got over it an hour ago and feels fine enough to come in." 

"He got over _it_?" Michael asked. 

"Yeah. It. And he says no one's allowed to laugh. But it's al-right, because I probably laughed enough for all of us." Ryan chuckled. 

"What is he?" 

"I'm not allowed to say. Just wait. It's going to be priceless." 

They all exchanged looks.


	10. "Ryan the voodoo guy."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i fucking love puns omf

It took two hours for Ryan to finally walk into the office, and when he did he had a hood pulled up over his head, just as Jack had done. 

"So, Rye-Bread." Ray smirked. "Ready to tell the crew?" 

Ryan sighed, his eyes glaring at Ray, then looking over the expecting faces of the other hunters. 

He reached up to pull the hood down, "If I get one joke, about how I should put myself into a hole-" He stopped, pulling his hood down to show two bull horns sticking out of either side of his head to match the ears that had only moved slightly up his head. "I will murder all of you." 

The hunters all took one look at each other, before bursting into laughter, Ray on his second go. 

Ryan pulled the hood back up, before turning around to leave. 

"No! No wait, Ryan!" Geoff called, trying to calm himself down. 

He turned back around, raising an eyebrow at them as they calmed down. "What?"

"We need to try and figure out what the hell is happening," Geoff continued, still catching his breath. 

"Well? Any ideas? Because so far it seems as if this office was built over an ancient burial ground." Ryan rolled his eyes. 

"I still think we should get away from people. Geoff, it might not be too late for you, if we were to leave now, and take off for like, the Nevada dessert or something-" 

"Gavin, will you shut the fuck up? We're not going to Nevada." Michael hit him over the head. 

"Ow Michael!" He whined. "We don't necessarily have to go to Nevada, just somewhere's that doesn't have anything going on." 

"You mean like your brain?" Michael asked. 

"Okay, enough guys." Geoff told them. "We need to figure out what happened to you guys, not go into hiding." 

"Besides, if Jack and Ryan are changing, and if we really are contagious, than it's probably too late." Lindsay shrugged, bringing her feet up onto the couch and resting her chin on her knees. 

"Maybe it was just something one of us did. Anyone see any voodoo ladies, or magic men?" Ryan asked the group sarcastically, sitting down on the couch. 

"Ryan the voodoo guy." Ray rolled his eyes. 

"Maybe it's not just us," Jack suggested. "I mean, we're not exactly telling the world, why would anyone else?" 

"I don't know. You think it would happen to someone famous or something." Michael shrugged. 

Geoff sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Maybe you guys should just head home." He shrugged.

"We'll see if anything happens in the next few days. We have enough videos for the week and more. 

They all looked at him with sunken eyes, but got up to pack their things up, Ryan and Lindsay heading back to the animation room, both of their ears covered. 

\---

Geoff sat in bed that night, tossing and turning and trying to get to sleep, but his mind was filled. He kept trying to come up with some solution as to what was happening to his hunters, but none was coming. 

Between that and thinking of Gavin out in his room curled up in a nest like contraption made from his pillows and blankets that he had deemed the only way to sleep now that he couldn't sleep on his back. 

He felt a headache coming on at all the thoughts, flipped over to his stomach, digging his hands under the pillow to further cushion his head. 

He closed his eyes, trying again to get some sleep before it was too late, when the headache sparked again. 

Of course, given his current situation, his thoughts immediately turned to the worst possible conclusion: He was about to get a fucking tail.

He shot out of bed, jolting Griffon awake, and walked into their bathroom, looking in the mirror. He ignored what his sudden actions added to the lights did to his head.

"Geoff?" Griffon called. "Are you alright?" 

"Fuck," he muttered, walking back into the bedroom. "I don't think so, Griff." He said, rubbing at the sides of his head. 

"Oh, no, Geoff, please no." She begged, getting up to meet him and looking at his ears. 

"I really hope not, but it wouldn't be in full effect yet." He told her, glad his daughter was at her grandmother's. 

"Well, sit down. I'll get some water, and some ice, and- and anything else." She said, leading him to the bed, then rushing out the door. 

He held his head in his hands, as the headache slowly worsened. 

"Fuck!" He shouted, just as Griffon was coming back in. "I was hoping I was immune!" She set the things down on the bedside table, then sat on the bed besides him, noticing he was already starting to sweat a bit. 

"Just try and stay calm Geoff." She told him, laying him down on the pillow, then getting back up to get a cold wash cloth. 

"Yeah, he nodded. Why is it coming on so fast? Everyone else was sick for the day!" He gave a loud scream of pain, and Griffon rushed back in. 

"I don't know, Geoff, different animals?" She guessed, then caught sight of the small points coming out of his head. "Horned animals." She told him. 

"Excuse me?"

"You're growing horns," she told him again. 

He reached a shaky hand up to his head, and groaned. "What the fuck?" 

"It's al-right, Geoff. If Gavin can make it through wings, you can make it through horns." She dabbed the sweat away on his forehead, and gave him a drink of water. 

"He- He passed out." He replied through heavy breaths as the horns continued growing out of his head, curling up at the ends. "Unfair- Unfair comparison."

She gave a half-hearted smile, sitting down on the side of the bed as her husband continued to scream. 

After one horribly bad scream as the horns thickness increased, and they started curling around his head Gavin came flying through the back door and down the hall. 

"Wo's goin'on?" The half-asleep Brit asked, then caught sight of Geoff's situation. 

"Oh, Geoff." He said sadly. 

"Get out of here, Gavin." Geoff said shakily, trying to laugh the pain off. "You're the last person I want to see me cry." 

"Oh, please, you start cryin' the second we turn the Lion King on." Gavin tried to give a small smile, walking into the room to assist Griffon. 

\---

By the morning, Geoff sat at the kitchen table after a quit shower to get rid of the sweat and blood he had produced. 

Judging by his curled horns, floppy ears and tail, they had decided that he was a Ram, and Gavin didn't let that sink in for a moment before dishing out the first of very many ram puns, beginning with his name. 

"Well, Mr. RAMsey, I bet you're glad you changed you're last name now." 

"I'm changing my name back, I don't have to put up with this shit."


	11. "Do you want a nice lie, or the truth?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i don't even know what i'm supposed to write in this box

The first people to come out about their change had been 10 days after Geoff changed. And it had been none other than the Prime Minister of Canada and his family, who had all changed in the span of that week. 

Once it happened people started coming out everywhere's, Adam, Burnie and Chris had changed within those 10 days, and Miles had gone missing from work that day, returning the next day with a pair of floppy ears and a constantly wagging tail, gushing with Lindsay about how they were both dogs. 

The next was Monty, donning a long red ringed tail in the same fashion as a Red Panda. 

Gavin finally told Meg and Dan about his change, having spent hours talking to both of them over what it was like, what they wanted to be, what they though they were going to be and topics in and around that. 

More people in the office were getting worried about the transformation, though. Kara, Barbara, Kerry and Caleb had come snooping into the Achievement Hunter's office to question them. Apparently having tried Monty, but he wasn't in the talking mood after missing a full day of work, and Miles' having carted Arryn home after her complaints of back pains and headaches. 

"Um, can we ask you guys a question?" Kara asked as they fiddled with a camera getting ready to film that weeks AHWU.

They looked up. "Yeah?" 

"Does it hurt?" Kerry asked, and at the same time Barbara asked "Is it quick?"

They all exchanged looks, Gavin shrugging. 

"Do you want a nice lie, or the truth?"

They all sort of flinched at once. "Please lie to us.." Caleb decided.

"It's great. Painless. Over in a flash." Michael rolled his eyes.

"Okay, now tell us the truth.." Kara told them. 

"It depends..." Geoff trailed off. 

"I was asleep, I didn't really feel anything after I shut my eyes, but if you're getting wings your back's going to hurt like a bitch for a while."

"Mine was pretty fast, only lasting like an hour in total, same with Ryan, he said. Something about horns probably, but Ray said his went on for hours and hours, probably because his ears are so long." 

"Lindsay's went quicker than mine, but her tail was shorter, and her ear's were smaller." 

"Mine was pretty quick, the worst part were the teeth. I didn't really feel anything else really." 

"The headache's killer, though, and you can become nauseous." Gavin concluded and the four at the door looked a bit nervous. 

"Al-right, I think I'm just gonna stay human..." Kerry decided, scratching the side of his head. 

Ray took this time to re-enter. "Guys, there's a world-wide search going on right now." He said as he walked in, and the four at the door stayed to listen. "I was talking to Burnie, and apparently they're trying to figure out who exactly was the first to change. If you think you were early you can fill a sheet out one some website, with your name, where you live, the time you changed, and some other stuff and if you're in the top 100 you get added to a list or some shit."

"Maybe you guys should send yours in. The Lad's have been hybrids for what, three weeks now?" Kerry shrugged. 

"Yeah, we were all pretty early-" Jack stopped as Barbara's eyes squeezed shut, and she started applying pressure to her head. "Barb, are you okay?" He asked, and Geoff hurried over to support her.  
She shook her head through the pain, tears already welling in her eyes. "It was so sudden-" She got out, and her knees buckled, Geoff hooking his arm under her own, and Caleb scuttling to move his crutches out of their way.

"Fuck- I think it's starting for you." Geoff said, walking her into the office to sit her down on the couch, using the blanket to wipe the sweat that already lined her forehead. "I've never seen it start so quickly." 

She cried out in pain, holding at the top of her head, her eyes squeezing shut again and tears trailing down her cheeks. 

"It's al-right, Barb, It's al-right." Geoff tried to calm her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and holding her tightly. "Gavin go get some water and a towel or something." He said, and Gavin dashed out of the room, nearly knocking Kerry off his feet with his wings. 

Geoff moved the hair from where she had her hands pressed down, and opened his eyes in shock as a small horn was started poking out of her skull and turning her blond hair red. She gave another cry.

"Shouldn't you get her home?" Kara asked. 

"Some one can get her home when she's steady enough to walk on her feet. Close the door, would you?" He asked.

"Wonder what you are, Barb," Kara said, trying to keep the mood light and distract her friend. 

"Um, I don't know what she is, but do you know any female animals that have horns?" He asked. 

"What?!" Barbara squeaked, replacing her hands and feeling the small bumps. 

"Al-right, everyone clear out, actually." Geoff said, shooing them away. "If you don't have a desk in here you shouldn't be in here, go. You can talk to her when she's feeling better." Geoff told them, taking on a rare serious attitude, and the three onlookers opened the door to leave just as Gavin came back in. 

"Got it." He told him, holding out the water and the towel. 

He wiped her forehead off again, then wiped some of the blood out of her hair, using the glass of water to dampen it. 

She stopped crying out, instead just breathing heavily, a few sniffs here and there as tears still fell down her face. 

The other four hunters sat awkwardly at their desk until Barbara let out a shaky breath, the two antlers sticking out of her head just small nubs, and her ears only half changed to whatever they were turning into. 

"Can you get someone to drive me home?" She asked, talking to no one in particular and Geoff nodded, motioning for Jack to go find someone. 

Eventually she was sent on her way with Lindsay driving her home and planning to stay with her until she felt better, since Lindsay had already dealt with it, as well as went through it with someone else.

The boys, meanwhile, got AHWU finished, and couldn't wait to see the reactions to each of their new features.


	12. "There's a national beaver week?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i fucking love joel heyman

That night on the Roosterteeth Podcast, Burnie, Gus, Gavin and Joel were on, Barbara still home, recovering from getting her own pair of antlers. 

Apparently, female caribou had antlers as well as the males, so she had her own pair, though it was pretty uncomfortable the first few days, as Geoff, Burnie and Ryan had discovered just a while prior. 

"Well, yeah, of course." Gavin replied simply, and Joel sighed, deciding to just give up.

"Okay, guys, before we get into something else, Twitter is flying off the handle, so I think we should probably get to what literally everyone wants to talk about, and that would be the whole Hybrid deal. 

"Yeah, you see, I knew it was coming, but I kinda hoped that you would ignore it." Joel shrugged, itching at his still human ear. 

"Well, it's kind of a big deal. A lot of people are turning into half human, half some sort of animal. Gavin, you were the first in the office, weren't you?" 

"Well, not for certain. I was the first to get sick, but then all Ray, Michael, and I changed sometime during that night, so we're not really sure. I was passed out, and Michael and Ray weren't really focused on clocks." 

"That night, how long ago was it?" 

"Oh, it's got to have been something like three weeks ago now? Give or take?" He shrugged, his wings moving with it. 

"Three weeks, and the news only came out two days ago?" Burnie asked. "Maybe you should apply for that list thing, finding out where it started. You lads must be pretty high." 

"I doubt it. There's probably be a few people who were changed for a month or something." He shrugged again. 

"Um, everyone on here keeps asking, Joel, when do you think you're going to change?" 

"How am I supposed to know that? I haven't gotten sick, that much I know, but what if I'm a really stupid animal? Like a Beaver or a Magickarp or something." He laughed.

"Joel, that's not even a proper animal! That's a Pokemon!" 

Joel rolled his eyes. "I know it's a Pokemon, Gavin, it was a joke."

"Oh, guys, Matt's just left." Gus piped up, listening into his ear piece. "He had a fever, headache, and back pain." 

"So, either he's turning, or he's pregnant. Congrats, Matt." Joel said into the camera. 

"Don't try to talk to him. He doesn't watch this shit." Burnie rolled his eyes. 

"Oh, and Geoff apparently left a couple of hours ago." Gus added. 

"Geoff's already changed! Huge horns wrapping 'round his head!" Gavin announced. 

"Nope, got a call and took off. Apparently Griffon was on her way hom- hospital? What?" 

"What?" Gavin repeated, nearly dropping his beer.

"I don't really think I should say this on air.." Gus told Gavin, and in a moment the kid was out of the couch, and running to the back room. 

"Okay, um, on to uh, Gus, any animals you want to end up as?" Burnie asked, trying to avert attention from the Ramsey family +1. 

"Something big, probably." 

"You'll probabaly be a beaver." Joel smirked. 

"There would be nothing wrong with being a beaver. I'd be a whole country's national animal! I'd have a national week for me!" 

"There's a national beaver week?" 

"Something like that, yeah." Gus laughed. 

"I keep getting the same question for Gavin, that I'll ask when he gets back... Um, They're really just asking what animals everyone is so far.." 

"Well, four people started today, apparently, then Miles and Monty got back. Um, Miles is a dog, a lab mix, I think it was? Something like that. And Monty's a red panda." Gus said. 

"Miles and Arryn actually left a while ago, and I haven't heard anything on how Arryn's doing, or what animal she is." 

"And then Barb actually started at the office this afternoon." 

"Is that what happened?" Gus asked, watching Gavin sit back down and re-position the mic. "I just heard that someone started growing horns or some shit, and Lindsay took them home."

"Yeah, it was Barbara. She started growing antlers, down at our office." Gavin said, his mic in place. 

Joel nodded. "She's a Caribou. Both female and males have antlers. Lucky her." 

"Yeah, these things are a bitch," Burnie agreed, pointing to his own. 

"Oh yeah? Worse than these?" Gavin asked, pointing to his back.

"Well, no, obviously not." Burnie shrugged. "Speaking of which, a lot of people have been asking if you can actually use your wings, Gav." 

"Oh, well, um, I haven't exactly tried." 

"What?" Gus asked. "I thought once the whole secret part passed over you would have tried it right away!" 

"Well, it's frightening actually. There's only like, four other bird hybrids in the world so far, and one's a ostrich or something, suddenly we have these giant wings and everyone's shouting at us, 'Can you fly?Can you fly?'. No one's attempted to it yet, I don't want to be the guinea pig."

"For good reason!" Joel agreed. "Have you seen this boy on the ground? The last thing we need is him wreaking havoc in the air, too!" 

"No, that's not it." Burnie rolled his eyes. "Dan's coming to Austin this weekend!" He yelled. "You're saving it for a video!" 

"That's a lie!" Gavin shouted back.

"Oh please, that's exactly it!" 

"Do you want me to try it in here? Big wings, lot's of wind, lot's of things going flying?" Gavin questioned, his wings moving like they were going to open. 

"No!" Gus shouted, nearly jumping out of his seat. "You don't have to punish me just because he's being an idiot!" 

"Hey, I have ears, Bitch." 

"Yeah, whatever. Keep your wings to yourself, Gavin." 

"Yeah, whatever." Gavin mimicked with a shrug and small smile.

"Joel, you're being awfully quiet, what do you think?" 

"I think your should all be quiet, you're giving me a headache." He said, then added, "And that Gavin should stay on the ground." 

"A headache, eh J-roll?" 

"Shut up, Tweety. I am completely aware that there's like, a 80% chance it's not just a headache." 

"Well, as long as you know." 

"And with that, I think it's a good time to end the Podcast." Gus said after checking his watch. They all said their good-byes before the camera's were off him, and directed behind the scenes. 

"Joel, I think your ought to go home." 

"I was going home anyways. It's fucking late, guys." 

"Feel better J-roll." Gavin waved, and Joel returned it half-heartily.


	13. "So, you think you’re getting sick, eh?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> problems arise

"So, you think you’re getting sick, eh?" Gavin asked towards his computer where Dan’s face was pictured. 

"Yeah, I’ve had a bloody awful headache for the past couple of hours. Hopefully it comes and goes by the time I’m supposed to be on the plane.

"Maybe you should stick to London, post pone the trip. Last thing we need it you starting to change mid-flight."

"No, no! I want to make the videos of your wings!" Dan insisted. "It’ll be amazing and I want to be the first people to do it!"

"I don’t think that’ll be a problem. There still aren’t many bird hybrids, except for Rooster Teeth. We have bloody four alone, if you count Griffon. Matt’s a fricking Rooster if you can believe the irony of that."

"Oh, is Griffon alright? I plugged into the podcast for a bit and I caught onto her going into the hospital."

"Oh, yeah. She hadn’t been feeling good, but she said it was fine, and then she just dropped at work. Was just about to grab a chainsaw too, that would’ve been disastrous."

"And she’s a bird?"

"Yeah, a white hawk they decided."

"Have they figured out what you are?"

"A lark, they said. Thought I was a nightingale for a bit, but the feathering was wrong apparently." He shrugged. "What do you think you’ll be?"

"Hopefully something intimidating. Not much room on the army for a mouse, right?" He laughed. "And apparently it makes sense because of your hair." Dan laughed along with him once he showed him a picture of the bird.

They chatted for a bit longer before Dan had to go.

—-

"Hey, Michael, wanna shut the fuck up?" Ray asked, hunched down in his seat with his foot stomping and his ears shoved into a beanie, though he still heard every growl from Michael.

"It’s called doing my job, Ray, maybe you should try it some- JUMP OVER THE FUCKING SPIKES!" He shouted at the screen, mashing the button over and over again. "Why did I agree to do all of these levels? Why?"

Ray groaned, slumping farther into his seat while still in reach of his keyboard to continue his own work.

Gavin heard a noise and looked over towards Michael. “Michael, did you just hiss at the screen?” He asked.

Michael stopped what he was doing, looking at Gavin, who sat staring at him, eyebrows raised. He looked over at Ray who was giving him the same look. Shaking his head, he paused to pull his own beanie further down. “No. There was just something in my throat. I’ll edit it out.”

The two younger lads exchange a look with each other behind Michael’s head before deciding to just drop the subject.

Until they could mention it to Lindsay, of course.

—-

Geoff looked up from his plate of food, his eyebrow furrowing as Gus finally walked in, a long waffle-like tail beating against his legs. Many of the other people in the company had changed as well, and it seamed Gus had finally joined the bandwagon.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Joel asked, his newly grown ferret ears twitching comically. "You’re actually a fucking beaver? I was actually fucking right?"

"Blog about it, why don’t you." Gus growled, before tossing the paper at Geoff. "Did you see this?" He asked, pointing to the front page headline.

“‘The Hybrid Pandemic Slows to a Stop.’” Geoff read outloud.

"What?" Joel asked, walking back over, Ryan following closely behind.

"Yeah, the changes have almost stopped overnight."

"But, not everyone’s changed yet." Joel said.

"Only a sixth of the world, apparently." Geoff read, his eyes still skimming over the article.

"There’s still the odd change here and there, and babies are being born with the mutation, but they basically just stopped. There’s only been 12 reported cases today. In the entire world."

"That’s crazy." Ryan said, reading the article over Geoff’s shoulder.

"Well, what’s the world doing? We’re not going to be treated any differently, are we?" Geoff asked, handing the paper back to Ryan.

"Well, I hope not, but you know how people are. Anything different and the ass-holes of the world rear their ugly heads."

"I have a weird feeling things just got a bit more difficult for a sixth of the world.." Ryan commented, flipping the paper back onto the table.

—

Gavin, Michael and Ray stood at the airport. Ray stood to Gavin’s left holding a large cardboard sign that read ‘#DantheMan’ and was waving it in the air, getting a few odd looks from passer byers.

"Hey, I think I see him!" Gavin called, climbing up on Michael’s back to see over the large crowd of people. "Dan!" He yelled.

Michael was about to shout as well, when he heard someone yell behind them, “Hybrid Scum!” And then saw Ray’s ears stand on end as he grabbed at the back of his neck.

"What was that?" Gavin asked.

Ray removed what had hit him and showed them the ball of soaked paper. “They threw this at us..” Ray said holding it away from him and rubbing the water off his neck with his sweater sleeve.

"What the fuck?" Michael said angrily, scanning the crowds for who might have thrown it.

”.. Hybrid scum?” Gavin read the blurred writing. “We’re not hybrid scum!” He said indignantly.

"Fuck no we’re not. Whoever the hell threw this at Ray is scum." He told him, grabbing it from Ray and throwing it into the trash. "No good ass-holes."

"Hey, why the long faces?" Someone asked and they all turned to see Dan standing there with his things.

"Dan!" Gavin smiled and Ray’s ears shot back up. "You’re a wolf!"

"Yeah, I changed a few days before I got here. I wanted to surprise you!"  He smiled. 

"Well you did." Gavin laughed, and the four walked back to Michael’s car.

"Shotgun." Ray called nonchalantly as they climbed in.


	14. "I have an ambulance on speed-dial. Just throwing that out there."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yooo, dan and gavy being lil stupid heads

"Alright Dan, the camera is set up, but you might have to move it if my flying's a bit shabby."

"I already know it's going to be shabby. Are you _sure_ you don't want to practice first? Just a little?" 

"Nope. I want it to be my very first time." Gavin smiled, stretching his arms out.

"You don't even know if you can fly, this could just be a huge flop." Dan said exasperated. 

"A bloody awesome flop though." He countered. 

"Whatever. Let's get this over with." 

"Alright." Gavin smiled, hitting play and both getting into position.

"Hello internet." Dan smiled, giving a cheery wave. 

"Hello." Gavin greeted after. "Two things you might notice are a bit different in this video. One, I've got a haircut." 

"Oh, yeah, I've noticed that, looks good."

"Thanks." Gavin smiled. "Two, well, we're not exactly human anymore, are we Dan?" 

"No, not entirely." He shook his head. "I've got the ears, and the tail, and the teeth, you've got the wings and the tail and the feathers." 

"Yeah, I'm a lark, you are a.." 

"A grey wolf." 

"Right." 

"Now, there have been a big descussion over whether bird hybrids, like myself, actually have functioning wings." Gavin began. "There's two we know for sure, the Ostrich hybrid down in Africa or Australia or wherever she was cannot, and the same with the Penguin hybrid, wherever she is. But I am a lark, and regular larks can indeed fly. So what better way to figure out whether a hyrbid can fly, then at 16,000 frames per second?"

"No better way." Dan said sarcastically, moving over to the camera. 

"Alright, now, gonna do some stretches." Gavin said as he stretched his arms, his wings, legs, then cracked his neck. 

"I feel like this is going to go really horribly." Dan said from the corner of the camera. 

"Nah, if I can't fly I won't even get off the ground." 

"I'm not worried if you can't, I'm worried if you can. More so over the landing that would have to follow."

"It'll be fine." Gavin smiled, and readied himself for take-off. 

"I have an ambulance on speed-dial. Just throwing that out there."

"Okay." Gavin smiled, and slowly he started to flap his wings. They got faster and faster as he readied himself to kick off. 

Once he decided they were going fast enough he kicked off the ground and got about 7 feet in the air, before landing down again. 

Dan pressed the button, and the third party behind the camera filmed Gavin running over to watch his first kick off. 

"Wow, I got higher than I thought I did." 

"Yeah, but that's not flying. You look more like you're just jumping." 

"Well, maybe if I get a running start.." Gavin decided, moving towards the end of the lot they were in. 

"Oh god. He's going to get himself killed." Dan worried, but moved the camera towards him.

Gavin started running, his wings flapping behind him as he readied for launch. They got faster and faster until one foot didn't hit the ground as he went for another bound. He went to step again, and only hit air as he was in the sky, his wings flapping higher and higher. 

"I'm flying!" He yelled, spreading his wings out and gliding along the air. 

"Okay, now land!" Dan said as he set the slow motion. 

Gavin went in for a land, extending his legs below him but one wing swung in the wrong direction, propelling him sideways and landing him full on his side. 

He let out a groan and Dan ran towards him. 

"Gavin!" 

"Hit the button!" He yelled from down on the ground. 

"Gavin!" Dan shouted again, more angrily this time. 

"I didn't break my wing for nothing, go hit the button!" 

Dan ran back, pressing the button, then running back towards his friend and helping him up, wincing at the position of his wing. 

"God damnit, Gavin." He said. 

Gavin laughed, though it turned into more of a groan by the end as he tried to move his wing back up to his back. 

"I guess I bollocksed that a bit. But I can fly, which means that if you have wings on your back, you can too." He said into the camera and Dan groaned.

"Don't encourage them, look what happened to you!" 

Gavin ignored Dan, continuing on. "If you liked this video, and want to see more, you can subscribe to our channel, and you can follow us on twitter. Now I'm going to go to go spend the rest of my day at the emergency room. See you next time." 

They both walked towards the building behind the camera, Gavin muttering, "Geoff's going to kill me," before the camera shut off. 

"I need to get the camera put back." Gavin said, going for it. 

"No, you need to go to the emergency room." Dan told him, grabbing the sides of his arms and turning him towards the studio. "The equipment will get back just fine."

"Fine." 

\--

"Oh my fuck, Gavin. How did you manage to fuck up your wing this bad?" 

"I fell on it." Gavin said, showing more pain now that the camera was off his face. "But I can fly, Geoff! It was amazing!" 

Geoff sighed. "Come on, I'll drive you to the emergency room." 

Gavin nodded, following behind him and getting into the front seat of his car once they were out. They spent 10 minutes trying to get his wing positioned so that it didn't hurt him, and eventually decided to lay him out on his stomach in the back-seat, Dan sitting in the front. 

"Wow, this really hurts."

"Well of course it does!" Dan shouted. "You landed on it from six feet in the air!" 

"I can't believe you actually thought flying would be a good idea. I'm glad you found out you could, but you should really practice landing before you try again." 

"It's going to make a great video." Gavin commented as they pulled into the hospital parking lot. 

Geoff ran a hand through his hair as they walked in, Dan supporting Gavin's wing. "Can these guys even handle a wing?" He asked when they arrived at the front desk. 

"Hello, how can I help you?" The girl behind the counter asked. 

"Um, my friend hurt his wing trying to fly, do you have a doctor who can deal with that sort of thing." 

A person behind them scoffed when he heard Geoff's question and whispered to his friend; "Should just go to a vet like the animals they are." 

Geoff's ears went back and he huffed turning around to face him. "What did you say about him?"


	15. "Who bangs on doors?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's half filler, half important shit pointing towards the future for hybrids vs humans i don't know i'm getting somewheres eventually.  
> there's gonna be like 500 chapters to this thing fuck me

_"What did you say about him?"_

The person looked surprised that he had been heard, but his face soon turned into a grimace. 

"I said take him to a vet like the animal he is." He repeated loud and clearly. 

"Listen here, buddy!" Geoff said, lowering his head ever so slightly to threaten the use of his horns. "He has every right to come to this hospital, whether he's a bird, dog, cat, or an ass like you." 

"Excuse me?" The guy said, puffing his chest out, clearly offended.

"You heard me!" Geoff said, lowering his head more but keeping contact. 

"Hey now," Dan told them getting in between. Being taller than both and with his teeth bared he looked much more intimidating than anyone else. He stopped the brewing fight and then turned to the man. 

"Listen here, mate. My friend needs a doctor, so he's going to get a doctor. Now, if you have an actual reason for being at the hospital I suggest you get back to it before I find someone to escort you out." 

Dan than took Geoff by the shoulder and turned him back towards the desk, waiting for the lady behind it to return. 

Gavin stood, looking still a little pail. 

"Man, the nerve of some people." Geoff growled. 

"I know right. Did I ever tell you what happened at he airport?" Gavin asked. 

"What?" Geoff said, clearly interested. 

"Some bloke hurled a piece of wet paper at Ray. They'ad written 'Hybrid Scum' on it and then just hurled it at him right in public. Michael looked furious, but we didn't see what did it."  
He explained and Geoff looked appalled. He looked like he was going to begin shouting at someone when the lady returned. 

"I've found a doctor who'll look at your wing. Right this way please." She instructed and brought Gavin through the doors down a hallway. 

Geoff huffed and Dan sighed as they both sat in the waiting room.

\--

It was a good hour before Gavin came back through the doors, a doctor following him out. 

His wing had been wrapped into position by a large white sling and Gavin kept picking at it. 

"You'll have to keep it on for two weeks. You can take it off to change and shower but that's it." He instructed. "It's a sprain, and wings are pretty delicate. You're lucky you didn't do worse."

"Alright, thanks doc." Gavin nodded. "I'll be back if it doesn't start to feel better." He told him like it had been a past agreement. 

"Alright, see you then." 

Gavin walked back to where the other two were sitting. 

"You okay, b?" Dan asked. 

"Yeah, just sprained it, s'all. I'll be good as new in just a couple of weeks." He smiled. 

"Good. Now let's get back to work before Burnie throws a fit." 

Gavin smiled at Geoff. 

"I got X-Ray's, and they're the coolest thing! They took a few, not just where I hurt it, to see what they were like because they hadn't had a patient with wings yet, and they had been doing it for quite a few hybrids, especially ones with new appendages, like horns." Gavin rambled. 

"Is it like Griffon said it'd be?" Dan asked. 

"Yeah. I have air pockets in my chest and stomach, and my shoulders are a bit off, and I grew a lot of new bones coming out of my back, and then the wings themselves are really cool looking." 

"That's cool as dicks, dude." Geoff smirked. "Maybe I should go back and see what happened up in my head." He joked. 

"What happened to Burnie's fit?" 

"He has them all the time, what else is new?" 

\--

"You're kidding right?" Ryan asked, his expression showing no sign of amusement. "Like, this is a joke. I'm seeing things. You're definitely not waving a bright red cape in front of me." 

The three Lads looked down at the red cape they had stolen from Gavin's Vav costume that was now draped over the Brit's arm like a matador. Michael moved his camera from the cape back to Ryan.

"Well, I'm regretting it a bit now, but no.." He let out as Ryan slowly stood, his arms crossing over his chest. 

"You know it's a myth, right? Bulls don't anger at the sight of red." 

"I wanted to test it..?" Gavin said, looking down at the cape again. 

"No, they charge at whatever's annoying them the most." Ryan's stance suddenly changed, his back leg stretching backwards, his chest bracing and his head lowering just a bit. 

Michael and Ray held their hands up, or hand in Michael's case, in defence, taking a step back. "This was not our idea." Ray told him. 

"I know." Ryan suddenly put up a small smirk, blowing loudly from his nose for dramatic effect, like a bull on a television show would. 

Gavin let out a squawk before he let the cape fall the floor, and started running from the warehouse, his one good wing propelling him faster. 

Ryan charged almost immediately, his shoulders braced and his horns pointed towards the fleeing lark. Michael immediately tossed the camera towards Ray, and he took off with it. 

"Rabbit Ray, fastest runner at Rooster Teeth, he said as he bounded after the other two, managing to film Gavin shriek and close the door to the Achievement Hunter office. 

Ryan turned his horns up just in time to miss it, banging on the door with his hands instead. 

"Get out here you British fuck!" He shouted. "Take it like a trooper!" 

"Hey hey hey!" Geoff said, opening the door. "Who bangs on doors?" 

"Babies!" Michael yelled coming down the hall. 

"Babies!" 

"Who intimidates people bigger than him? Idiots!" Ryan said, pushing past Geoff and coming back out moments later with a squawking Gavin over his shoulder. 

"I hope your wing isn't too broken, because I'm throwing you off the roof." He told him, walking up the stairs with him flailing on his shoulder and ignoring all the looks he got from the other employees.


	16. -Discontinued-

So, I'm really sorry to say but this story will be discontinued. 

I never felt fully comfortable with writing this, and I was only really doing it because I had ideas, and inspiration for it and I haven’t for writing in a while, but it’s just, usually fanfiction is for fictional characters and, well, rt and ah, they’re not fictional they’re not just some characters from a book, they’re real people with real feelings and I just, I can’t. 

I’m really sorry, and if someone wants to adopt it or something, then they can shoot me a meesage, but I’m sorry, I’m done. 


End file.
